


Anxiety Squad

by Oh_Man_Son



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU in which Connor isn't dead, Anxiety Disorder, Drug Use, F/F, Him single and helps his friends, Jared is basically the Mark Cohen of this fic, M/M, Suicide Attempt, They all have group chats that are pretty lit, one-sided roasting, there's more tags to come although i told myself there wouldn't be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Man_Son/pseuds/Oh_Man_Son
Summary: Connor Murphy's suicide attempt fails and he's sent to a mental hospital. Evan is still assumed to be his best friend and begins visiting on the norm. Alana, Jared, and Evan are all already pretty good friends and keep up with one another in their group chat. Overall this is just a good and pure fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since like, five years. hoo boi. It's pretty short and I hope to make the chapters longer as time goes on. If anyone has any pointers that'd be great.
> 
> TreeBoy=Evan  
> HackerVoice=Jared  
> Alana=Alana (pretty obvious, I know)  
> Mom=Heidi

**Anxiety Squad**

  ** _Today_ ** _10:18 AM_

 

**TreeBoy:** [willow.jpg]

**TreeBoy:** daily tree picture

**TreeBoy:** the long branches that get tangled together signifies how much of a mess i am right now

**HackerVoice:** Isnt that the norm for you?

**Alana:** How are you in a mess, Evan?

**TreeBoy:** its a really long story

**Alana:** We have time.

**TreeBoy:** so you know how Connor Murphy almost died right

**HackerVoice:** Didnt he try to kill himself or something

**Alana:** Yeah, he’s in a mental hospital, if I’m correct.

**TreeBoy:** yeah you are i had to see him yesterday

**Alana:** What??

**HackerVoice:** Holy shit how are you not dead?

**TreeBoy:** so funny thing his parents found my letter to like myself that my therapist makes me write everyday and uh

**TreeBoy:** his parents thought that it was his suicide note that he wrote to me??

**TreeBoy:** and i just went with it because i didnt know what else to do and now hes probably gonna kill me ohgod

**Alana:** Evan, calm down. He probably won’t kill you.

**HackerVoice:** Yeah worst comes to worst hell just break your other arm :)

**TreeBoy:** that isnt helping the situation right now guys

**HackerVoice:** [broken-noodles.jpg]

**HackerVoice:** Rare image of Evan being snapped in half by Connor Murphy

**TreeBoy:** im going to die

**Alana:** There’s a probability that you won’t be ripped in half by Connor Murphy.

**Alana:** But that probability is very thin…

**HackerVoice:** You have until hes released from the hospital

**HackerVoice:** Unless he escapes like the guy in Shawshank Redemption

**HackerVoice:** Then youre totally screwed lol 

**TreeBoy:** oh god Alana do they have plastic spoons in there

**TreeBoy:** does he like to carve things what if he carves an actual shiv oh my g o d im going to be killed horribly tell my therapist that he wasnt very good and my mom that i love he r

**Alana:** Yes, Evan, they have plastic spoons. But please remember that they don’t have any sharp objects there. He can’t carve a shiv.

**Alana:** However he does have access to crayons due to the fact that he seems to be under the age of 18, which puts him into a hospital for younger patients.

**HackerVoice:** Hell use his teeth to carve a shank

**TreeBoy:** ):

**Alana:** Jared, please, be quiet.

**HackerVoice:** Fine whatever

**TreeBoy:** anyways i told him that id bring him something because thats what friends do

**TreeBoy:** problem is i have no idea what to get him

**HackerVoice:** Bring him weed

**TreeBoy:** i cant bring him weed its against the rules

**HackerVoice:** 420 blaze it

**TreeBoy:** what does that even mean its not even 4:20 ):

**Alana:** Jared, you’re not helping.

**HackerVoice:** [y-u-no-want-my-help?.jpg]

**Alana:** Get that meme out of here.

**TreeBoy:** that things face is awful who drew that they pay too much attention to detail

**HackerVoice:** Id be offended but i didnt draw it i just added the ~bottom text~

**Alana:** Anyways! All memes aside, usually they only allow stuffed animals, letters, and coloring books into those kinds of hospitals.

**HackerVoice:** [gayyy.gif]

**TreeBoy:** no theyre not!

**HackerVoice:** Yes they are my friend

**Alana:** I’d suggest the coloring book as it is the least romantic.

**TreeBoy:** i guess ill go with the coloring book then /:

**HackerVoice:** Get the possible school shooter a coloring book thatll cheer him right up lmao

**Alana:** Don’t be rude, Jared, he almost died.

**TreeBoy:** yeah and he isnt that bad

**HackerVoice:** Really? He isnt that bad??? Didnt he shove you or something

**TreeBoy:** well yeah but he didnt really mean it

**TreeBoy:** i have to go my moms texting me

**Alana:** Goodbye, Evan.

**HackerVoice:** Ill help write your will when you die

 

**Mom**

**_Today_ ** _11:00 AM_

 

**Mom:** Hi honey!

**Evan:** hey mom hows work?

**Mom:** It’s fine, Im on break right now and wanted to make sure that youre doing ok

**Mom:** I heard from a friend that you visit Connor Murphy in the hospital yesterday

**Mom:** I didn’t know that you two were friends

**Evan:** were more of acquaintances i guess

**Mom:** I’m happy that you’re making more friends, sweetie

**Evan:** it isnt that big of a deal

**Evan:** it probably wont last anyways

**Mom:** Well, its good that you’re getting out of your comfort zone

**Mom:** I’m so proud of you!!

**Evan:** thanks i guess

**Mom:** I have to go. I’m working late. Money for take out is on the counter, I love you so, so much.

**Evan:** bye mom

 

**Anxiety Squad**

**_Today_ ** _12:30 PM_

 

 

**TreeBoy:** okay so im at the store and i dont know what coloring book to get him

**TreeBoy:** should i like get him a card or something too or like crayons i dont know anymore guys

**HackerVoice:** Okay so heres what you should do

**HackerVoice:** Go to your local drug dealer

**TreeBoy:** i said i cant get him drugs

**TreeBoy:** or pot i dont know arent they like the same thing?

**Alana:** Marijuana is a drug.

**HackerVoice:** Evan pot is the only thing that you know he likes

**TreeBoy:** actually i know his favorite color now too (:

**HackerVoice:** Is it black?

**TreeBoy:** there is a possibility that its black

**Alana:** Everyone knows his favorite color, Evan. You can tell just from looking at him.

**HackerVoice:** Hes an edgelord

**TreeBoy:** maybe i didnt know that before and now i do

**HackerVoice:** Dude...Youre not fooling anyone

**TreeBoy:** okay fine whatever but at least i know two things about him

**Alana:** Maybe get him something that you like?

**HackerVoice:** Get him a plant

**HackerVoice:** Get the boy some pot

**TreeBoy:** im going to remove you from the chat Jared

**HackerVoice:** Oh put on your big boy pants now huh?

_[HackerVoice has been removed from the chat]_

 

**Alana:** Evan!!

**TreeBoy:** he forced my hand

**Alana:** I’m going to add him back.

_[HackerVoice has been added to the chat]_

 

**HackerVoice:** [I-am-hurt.jpg]

**TreeBoy:** just no more pot jokes okay?

**HackerVoice:** Fine

**TreeBoy:** i still dont know what to get him

**Alana:** Maybe get him something that you like?

**HackerVoice:** A tree coloring book

**TreeBoy:** that isnt a bad idea actually

**HackerVoice:** Please dont i was just joking he might literally kill you

**Alana:** He doesn’t really have much of a choice when it comes to gift giving.

**HackerVoice:** True

**TreeBoy:** i found one

**HackerVoice:** Holy shit they actually make tree coloring books???

**TreeBoy:** ill give it to him today

**Alana:** Good luck, I hope he likes it.

**HackerVoice:** He probably wont lmao

**HackerVoice:** Anyway Alana do you want to have a movie night

**Alana:** Sure, as long as I get to pick the movie.

**HackerVoice:** All of your movies hurt my brain

**Alana:** They just make you think, it isn’t that bad.

**HackerVoice:** Whatever

 

**_Today_ ** _5:22 PM_

 

**HackerVoice:** Cherish those that you love in your life

**HackerVoice:** Even if they break your heart and leave you in the dirt

**Alana:** Please get out of my bathroom.

**HackerVoice:** You destroyed my child

**Alana:** I got cheese dip on the corner of your laptop.

**HackerVoice:** I built it BY HAND ALANA

**HackerVoice:** AND YOU R U I N E D IT

**Alana:** It took me three seconds to wipe away the sauce, Jared. Please calm down.

**HackerVoice:** I AM CALM

**Alana:** I can hear you crying in the bathroom.

**HackerVoice:** First i get kicked out of our group chat

**HackerVoice:** And now Alana is trying to kill my own creation

**Alana:** If I wanted to destroy your laptop I would have taken a hammer to it, Jared.

**Alana:** I could right now if you don’t remove yourself from my bathroom.

**HackerVoice:** I will get out of the bathroom just as soon as you apologize to my laptop

**Alana:** Its an inanimate object, Jared, it can’t feel anything.

**HackerVoice:** I can feel its pain

**Alana:** Oh, my God.

**HackerVoice:** If you dont apologize to it i am never going to speak to you again

**Alana:** Neither of us can afford to lose a friend.

**HackerVoice:** Thats true

**HackerVoice:** But ill still give you the silent treatment

**Alana:** Fine, I’ll apologize to your laptop, just come out of the bathroom.

**HackerVoice:** Do you promise

**Alana:** Yes, I promise, Jared.

  **H** **ackerVoice:** Okay fine im coming out now

**Alana:** Not the first time you’ve come out.

**HackerVoice:** Surprise Alana ive been gay the whole god damn time

**Alana:** I know, so have I.

 

_HackerVoice has renamed the conversation to Gay Squad_

**_Today_ ** _5:59 PM_

 

**Alana:** Truly, a work of art.

 

**_Today_ ** _8:01 PM_

 

**TreeBoy:** oh the group names changed

**HackerVoice:** Gay squad

**TreeBoy:** gay squad…

**Alana:** How did Connor like his gift?

**TreeBoy:** he didnt shiv me so i guess he was okay with it

**HackerVoice:** I too shiv people when they dont like my gift

**TreeBoy:** youre the one that said hed shiv me in the first place ):<

**HackerVoice:** I just warned you that he might pull a Shaw-shank Redemption not shiv you

**TreeBoy:** anyways

**TreeBoy:** he didnt shiv me and i got to know more about him which was pretty neat

**TreeBoy:** i guess were buddies now

**HackerVoice:** Oooh buddies ;)

**TreeBoy:** not like that

**Alana:** Well, Evan, it’s good that you two are friends now.

**Alana:** No one deserves to think that they’re alone, especially when they’re in Connor’s situation.

**TreeBoy:** yeah i guess

**Alana:** I’m going to go to sleep, see both of you in the morning.

**HackerVoice:** Me too i have like three tests

**TreeBoy:** i guess ill go to bed too

**Alana:** Goodnight!

**TreeBoy:** night

**HackerVoice:** Sweet memes everyone


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TreeBoy: she knows that i like trees  
> HackerVoice: [you-dont-say.jpg]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so much support on the first chapter of this and it was?? so nice?? I love you guys thank you. I'd also like to say that Zoe's name in this took me a solid hour to come up with and looking through a lot of headcanon blogs to see what might be suitable for her. So
> 
> JazzyNugget=Zoe
> 
> (Also don't look forward to more rapid-fire updates like this ;; im just like? inspired rn so yeah lit. Also I couldn't use actual emojis so i improvised)

**Gay Squad**

 

 **_Today_ ** _12:30 PM_

 

 **TreeBoy:** okay first off

 **TreeBoy:** [oak.jpg]

 **TreeBoy:** second off he colored the entire book of trees

 **TreeBoy:** every single page i dont know how i dont know why he just did its only been a week

 **HackerVoice:** [gayyy.gif]

 **TreeBoy:** no its not stop sending that gif Jared

 **HackerVoice:** Never it makes me happy

 **Alana:** Would you two stop I’m at a charity event for the Honors Society.

 **HackerVoice:** Freedom of speech Alana

 **TreeBoy:** sorry

 **HackerVoice:** Evan you can sliiide into my pms to keep this conversation going ;)

 **TreeBoy:** i dont know if i want to anymore dear god

 

**HackerVoice**

 

 **_Today_ ** _12:35 PM_

 

 **TreeBoy:** i caved because im still panicking

 **TreeBoy:** like he didnt even say anything about it just slid it across the table like it was supposed to be a big secret or something but its just a coloring book Jared it doesnt make any sense??

 **TreeBoy:** do you think hes embarrassed about it because hes almost 18?? wait is he almost 18? i dont know when his birthday is im a horrible friend why did i think this was a good idea

 **HackerVoice:** Evan

 **TreeBoy:** l ike why would he do that he just gave it to me and left? who does that???

 **HackerVoice:** Evan chill

 **TreeBoy:** i am chill i am 100% chill i have no idea what youre talking about

 **HackerVoice:** Listen youre making something that isnt that big of a deal into something tremendous

 **HackerVoice:** Take a literal chill pill and watch a nature doco or something

 **TreeBoy:** okay fine

 **TreeBoy:** what if he actually hates me and did that so id just leave him alone

 **HackerVoice:** I havent met anyone who would use their gift for its intended use out of hate

 **TreeBoy:** yeah youre probably right

 **HackerVoice:** Arent I always?

 **TreeBoy:** not really but

 **TreeBoy:** you helped calm me down so thanks

 **HackerVoice:** No problem

 **HackerVoice:** Any idea when he might get out?

 **TreeBoy:** ive been talking to his parents and they said that the nurse said not until another week or so

 **TreeBoy:** i have less of a fear that hell kill me

 **HackerVoice:** Another week

 **HackerVoice:** Are you visiting him again today?

 **TreeBoy:** yeah i try to see him every other day

 **TreeBoy:** i skipped out once because he told me that he punched through one of the walls and pulled out the plastic that was inside

 **TreeBoy:** i didnt know that the walls there had plastic inside of them but i guess you learn something new everyday

 **HackerVoice:** Oh holy shit

 **HackerVoice:** Im guessing he has a little bit of an anger issue

 **TreeBoy:** if by a little bit you mean a lot of bit then yes

 **HackerVoice:** Aside from him ripping out part of a fucking wall whats he like

 **TreeBoy:** really quiet

 **TreeBoy:** sarcastic and pokes fun at other people a lot he was surprised i didnt try to scribble out his name or anything after he signed it

 **TreeBoy:** hes pretty okay i guess but still pretty mean still has possible murderous tendencies

 **HackerVoice:** Then why do you keep visiting him?

 **TreeBoy:** because i feel like i need to after lying to his entire family

 **HackerVoice:** Then just come clean

 **TreeBoy:** its harder than you think

 **HackerVoice:** I forget that your perpetually terrified of anything that moves

 **TreeBoy:** i really am feeling the love Jared

 **HackerVoice:** My love for you is beyond words Evan <3

 **TreeBoy:** anyways

 **TreeBoy:** Connors sister is pretty cool

 **TreeBoy:** and i was wondering if we could maybe possibly invite her to a chat

 **HackerVoice:** Alana and i dont know anything about her though

 **HackerVoice:** Does she even know anything truthful about you?

 **TreeBoy:** she knows that i like trees

 **HackerVoice:** [you-dont-say.jpg]

 **TreeBoy:** is that Nicolas Cage

 **HackerVoice:** Yes but thats aside the point

 **HackerVoice:** We cant invite Zoe because you two barely know each other and Alana and i barely even know her

 **TreeBoy:** we can all get to know her together

 **HackerVoice:** “Hello yes wed love to have you join our group chat. No we havent spoken at all before this and for all you know this could be a fucking cult :)”

 **TreeBoy:** she wouldnt think that

 **HackerVoice:** Would you think it?

 **TreeBoy:** y es,,

 **HackerVoice:** Then she would too

 **HackerVoice:** I mean probably

 **TreeBoy:** it doesnt hurt to try

 **HackerVoice:** At least ask Alana first

 **HackerVoice:** Or a group discussion

 **TreeBoy:** we can go ask right now

 **HackerVoice:** Shes probs still at her charity event but she can see

 

**Gay Squad**

**_Today_ ** _1:21 PM_

 

 **TreeBoy:** Alana

 **HackerVoice:** Wonder Woman we need you

 **Alana:** You have five minutes before I have to go again. What’s up?

 **TreeBoy:** oh that isnt a lot of time is it

 **TreeBoy:** i was wondering if we could invite Zoe Murphy to our group

 **TreeBoy:** we dont really have to if you dont want to i mean its just a suggestion and it isnt really that big of a deal or anything so like yeah

 **Alana:** I’m alright with it.

 **HackerVoice:** Wait really?

 **Alana:** Yes, she’s in a few of my honor classes. She’s got to need people to talk to after what happened last week.

 **HackerVoice:** But we barely know her

 **Alana:** So? We can add her to this group and then remake our original. Easy.

 **HackerVoice:** Why are you so on board with this?

 **Alana:** No reason.

 **HackerVoice:** -eye emojis times 3-

 **Alana:** Why the eye emojis?

 **HackerVoice:** Im sensing a crush

 **Alana:** Just because I want to help someone cope doesn’t mean I have a crush, Jared.

 **TreeBoy:** as someone whos in your AP English class i can confirm that it might very possibly be a crush happening

 **Alana:** I thought we were friends, Evan.

 **TreeBoy:** we are friends

 **TreeBoy:** and thats how i know you have a crush on Zoe

 **TreeBoy:** i had a crush on her once until i crushed my emotions with my bare hands

 **Alana:** Oh.

 **HackerVoice:** Anyways

 **HackerVoice:** Since it seems to be two against on i guess we can invite her

 **TreeBoy:** cool ill invite her then

 **Alana:** I have to get back to work. Tell Zoe I said hi.

 **HackerVoice:** Bye Alana

 **TreeBoy:** see you later

 

_[TreeBoy has added JazzyNugget]_

 

 **_Today_ ** _1:30 PM_

 

 **HackerVoice:** Jazzy nugget…..

 **JazzyNugget:** I was like 12 ok -angry face emoji-

 **HackerVoice:** I see we have an emoji user on our hands

 **TreeBoy:** you used the eye emojis like three seconds ago

 **HackerVoice:** That was for ironic use

 **TreeBoy:** no it wasnt

 **JazzyNugget:** You’re both beauts but I need to ask why I got invited here

 **TreeBoy:** were worried about you

 **JazzyNugget:** Really

 **TreeBoy:** yeah i mean like

 **TreeBoy:** i should have asked you before i invited you oh no

 **TreeBoy:** you can leave if you want to its fine like its not a big deal at all i just assumed you wanted help or something which i really shouldnt just assume i mean i dont know that much about you really

 **JazzyNugget:** Evan it’s fine

 **JazzyNugget:** But yeah you totally shoulda asked lmao I got so confused

 **JazzyNugget:** If this is about Connor u all should know it’s not that big of a deal at all I don’t really care ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **TreeBoy:** oh

 **HackerVoice:** This looks like a lost cause

 **TreeBoy:** are you sure we could do something for him if you want to like

 **TreeBoy:** i could talk to Alana about making a school group or something

 **TreeBoy:** so like people dont try to kill themselves too its like a chain reaction sometimes yknow,,

 **JazzyNugget:** Personally

 **JazzyNugget:** I hate the idea but I also hate my bro

 **JazzyNugget:** It could cheer up my mom tho bc she’s been a mess ever since Connor was found on his bedroom floor so

 **TreeBoy:** can we not go into detail about that

 **JazzyNugget:** Oh yeah sorry Evan ;;

 **HackerVoice:** So all we need to do now is wait for Alana to get back from being a Goody-Two-Shoes to help us get this set up

 **TreeBoy:** shes probably gonna be a while

 **HackerVoice:** We could always create it ourselves?

 **TreeBoy:** thats such a funny joke Jared (: we have great time management skills

 **HackerVoice:** More like YOU have bad time management skills bud

 **TreeBoy:** that may be true...but…

 **HackerVoice:** But what

 **TreeBoy:** get back to you on that

 **JazzyNugget:** As riveting as this convo is I have to go see my bro

 **JazzyNugget:** Hoping he won’t yell at me but u never know lol

 **TreeBoy:** good luck

 **HackerVoice:** Now we get to have two people that we need to make this work gone

 **HackerVoice:** Great teamwork everyone

 **TreeBoy:** you and i could always come up with something

 **HackerVoice:** I suggest for a fundraiser we let people physically fight one another in honor of Connor and all those he has hurt before

 **TreeBoy:** thats a bad suggestion

 **HackerVoice:** Its a great suggestion

 **HackerVoice:** Ten bucks to fight the person closest to you

 **TreeBoy:** that sounds kinda rough

 **HackerVoice:** Kinky

 **TreeBoy:** s t o p

 **HackerVoice:** No

 **TreeBoy:** why do you hate me i thought we were like Family Friends or whatever

 **HackerVoice:** We are but youre just fun to antagonize

 **TreeBoy:** great thanks

 **HackerVoice:** Dont mention it <3

 **TreeBoy:** ill be back im gonna go on a hike

 **HackerVoice:** Dont break your other arm

 

**Gay Squad**

 

 **_Today_ ** _3:02 PM_

 

 **Alana:** I’m back and read that we’re forming a student group.

 **Alana:** I call being Co-President.

 **HackerVoice:** What if I wanted to be the Co-President?

 **Alana:** You’re not qualified for it.

 **Alana:** Anyways we can call it the Connor Project. What should the slogan be?

 **JazzyNugget:** Don’t do drugs or you’ll end up being an asshole

 **HackerVoice:** #420

 **Alana:** Very funny, but please, be serious.

 **TreeBoy:** you will be found?

 **Alana:** PERFECT!

 **TreeBoy:** :D

 **JazzyNugget:** He’d probably hate it so I’m fine with it

 **TreeBoy:** i hope by the end of all of this hell change for the better

 **TreeBoy:** all that it takes is a little reinvention

 **JazzyNugget:** Connor would only change if you paid him a large sum of cash and some hash

 **JazzyNugget:** I’m more worried for my mom than I am for him tbh

 **TreeBoy:** he cant be all that bad

 **JazzyNugget:** You haven’t lived w him he’s a monster in a man’s clothing

 **TreeBoy:** im sorry

 **HackerVoice:** Hoo boy its getting pretty upsetting now huh

 **HackerVoice:** Lets ignore the teen angst for now shall we?

 **HackerVoice:** We should focus on helping Mrs. Murphy because isnt she dealing with a lot of shit right now and this is to technically help her and other people that are dealing with the fuckery that is life

 **JazzyNugget:** Yeah you’re right

 **JazzyNugget:** Hey Evan didn’t you say that you and Connor went to that old orchard?

 **TreeBoy:** did i? i dont remember that sorry

 **JazzyNugget:** You did you said that’s how you broke your arm

 

**TreeBoy, HackerVo…+1 Other**

_has been renamed to_

**Evan’s Totally Fucked**

 

 **_Today_ ** _3:15 PM_

 

 **HackerVoice:** YOU TOLD HER YOU BROKE YOUR ARM WITH CONNOR

 **TreeBoy:** i might have told her whole f amily tha t

 **Alana:** EVAN HANSEN, OH MY GOD????

 **HackerVoice:** WE KNEW YOU LIED BEFORE BUT YOU JUST KEEP DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE

 **TreeBoy:** imm so sorry

 **Alana:** We should probably start replying to Zoe again before she gets mad. This isn’t over, Evan.

 **HackerVoice:** Her entire family…

 

**Gay Squad**

 

 **_Today_ ** _3:17 PM_

 

 **JazzyNuggets:** Yello guys??

 **Alana:** Sorry, Zoe! But,what about that orchard?

 **JazzyNuggets:** Oh right

 **JazzyNuggets:** I was going to suggest we rebuild it and bring it back into business since it’d bring joy to my mom and Evan

 **JazzyNuggets:** Since those two seem to be the only two that are somehow okay with my brother

 **Alana:** That sounds like a great idea, Zoe!!

 **TreeBoy:** y eahsure

 **JazzyNuggets:** You okay over there Evan??

 **TreeBoy:** im totally fine (:

 **HackerVoice:** Hes just dealing with his own issues right now ill go talk to him about it

 **JazzyNuggets:** Oh ok

  


**HackerVoice**

 

 **_Today_ ** _3:20 PM_

 

 **HackerVoice:** Are you going to come clean to them

 **TreeBoy:** i dont know maybe?

 **TreeBoy:** maybe its better that i dont so they can at least think he was a semi-okay person

 **HackerVoice:** Considering hes still alive i dont think you can pull that off

 **HackerVoice:** Does he know that youve been lying to his family about this?

 **TreeBoy:** yes

 **TreeBoy:** and hes going along with it

 **HackerVoice:** Theres no way in hell he just decided to go along with you on this

 **TreeBoy:** well he did and now the hole that ive dug is even deeper because of this

 **TreeBoy:** geeze i really messed up didnt i?

 **HackerVoice:** You sure did pal


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good News: this is a Zoe and Alana centered chapter!  
> Bad News: it's beyond short even after it took me a week to get anything out  
> ??? News: I'm probably going to be adding actual scenes into this. Group chats will still be a thing but some chapters might have very little parts of the chat or none at all or just. All group chat. All depends!

**JazzyNugget**

 

**_Today_ ** _ 9:39 AM _

 

**JazzyNugget:** Alana

**JazzyNugget:** I completely blanked when Mrs. Pissed-Her-Pantsky assigned our hw

**Alana:** You mean, Mrs. Priskipantsy, right?

**JazzyNugget:** Yeah.

**JazzyNugget:** Pissed-Her-Pantsky

**Alana:** I didn’t know that you hated her, too.

**Alana:** I’m not a big fan of her myself but I can’t bring myself to call her that.

**JazzyNugget:** Yeah well anyway. Can you tell me the hw or send it to me??

**JazzyNugget:** If that isn’t a problem 

**Alana:** No, not at all! 

**JazzyNugget:** You’re the best <3

**JazzyNugget:** So, anyway, how is your free period going?

**JazzyNugget:** AP English is killing me why does this woman always drone??

**Alana:** If by “free period” you mean “glorified study hall” it’s going smoothly.

**JazzyNugget:** Why is it just a glorified study hall?

**Alana:** I have two papers to do, an assembly to set up for Connor, and an assignment for Advanced Anatomy. 

**JazzyNugget:** That sounds like Hell omg

**Alana:** It is. But it isn’t anything I can’t handle!

**Alana:** Why are you texting in class?

**JazzyNugget:** Bc I’m bored and love to suffer by copying someone elses notes at the last possible minute

**Alana:** That sounds like an awful idea, why do you do this to yourself?

**JazzyNugget:** Honestly its like ten times easier to rush the notes and homework at home than at school

**JazzyNugget:** It keeps my mind busy n everything

**Alana:** This might be a bit too personal, but…

**Alana:** Keeps your mind busy from what?

**JazzyNugget:** Nothing I just like keeping my mind busy is all, no biggie

**Alana:** Alright, I understand.

**JazzyNugget:** How is everything going with the Connor Project anyways?

**Alana:** Fine. I’ve been getting a lot of feedback from the other students. They’re all really excited for Connor to come back and some are even saying that they are feeling a lot less alone.

**JazzyNugget:** They’re excited for him to come back after not even talking to him? 

**JazzyNugget:** Not that it bugs me any, of course

**Alana:** It’s nice that they’re caring about him, at least for now, though, right?

**JazzyNugget:** As much as I h a t e my bro I don’t think its nice of everyone to care about him for now

**JazzyNugget:** I just feel like its kind of messed up but it doesn’t really matter

**Alana:** No, I completely get it. But, it would have happened no matter what, sadly. It’s just how people are. 

**Alana:** At least now we’re not only just helping your mom we’re helping people all over the world, especially with the blog. 

**JazzyNugget:** I guess you’re right 

**Alana:** So, aside from everything happening with Connor, how are you? It feels like you don’t get asked that often.

**JazzyNugget:** I’m fine, tired as all heck though

**JazzyNugget:** Some of my pals from jazz band and i might go cosmic bowling later if you’re interested

**Alana:** Oh, I’m not much of a bowler…

**JazzyNugget:** It’ll be fun~

**Alana:** I’ll need to think about it.

**JazzyNugget:** You can tell me when we meet up later

**Alana:** Okay!

 

**Evan Is Totally Fucked**

_ Has been renamed to _

**Alana Is Totally Fucked**

 

**_Today_ ** _ 10:01 AM _

 

**Alana:** I know I said that we’d talk about Evan and his awful lying problem but, first, I need to know if I should bowl with Zoe or not.

**HackerVoice:** Is it just you two like a date??

**HackerVoice:** Do i need to break out my gay gif again???

**Alana:** Jared, please, this is serious.

**HackerVoice:** Fine fine. Id say do it since were already making an entire assembly for her brother that is technically for her mom

**Alana:** Thank you. 

**HackerVoice:** Dont mention it

  
  


**JazzyNugget**

 

**_Today_ ** _ 11:09 AM _

 

**Alana:** So, what time am I supposed to meet you again?

**JazzyNugget:** Right after school by the back doors

**Alana:** May I ask why are we leaving so early if the alley doesn’t open until 5?

**JazzyNugget:** So we can hang out before we have to go

**Alana:** Okay, that’s fine with me.

**JazzyNugget:** Nice!! Ill see you then?

**Alana:** See you then!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Zoe is the way she is in this it's because it's all just personal hc. How I see it Zoe has two parts of her: The part that is "perfect daughter/student/ect." and "I'm with friends" part. I do this bc we barely get to know her throughout the performance aside from her short conversation with Evan and her dad before 'To Break In A Glove' and her hatred for Connor.   
> So yeah, lots of hcs coming up so be warned and brace yourselves.  
> Thank you all so much for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana's so gay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day because? Why not?? The other one was really short and ya'll deserve better than that. Almost this entire chapter is told through regular story telling and we have some familiar names and personal hcs lit.

Alana looked at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. She was currently standing in the girl’s bathroom, attempting to collect herself after agreeing to go to a bowling alley with Zoe. Which, by the way, was probably a Bad Idea™. Bowling alleys were filled with some pretty nasty things that she would never want to touch let alone think of.

Alas, she was to carry on and attempt to keep her cool while “hanging out” with her crush of the past two years.

A crush that she had always assumed as a simple infatuation. It still may be just that; an infatuation. But, she still felt that small flutter in her stomach when she thought of being able to speak to Zoe like a friend and possibly, later, much more than just a friend.

She also felt queasy when she thought of hanging out with Zoe _and_ other people. Alana was usually fine with others in a professional sort of setting. It’s why she did all of her clubs and charity work. It allowed her to be her own kind-of-bossy-self without others becoming upset with her for it. But, as soon as she was out of that kind of setting, everything went straight downhill.

Alana didn’t want to say that she was ‘too old for her age’ because she knew that many others are in her same situation. However, she knew that, unlike her, they did not have to go to some grimy bowling alley in order to attempt to date a girl that they liked. She felt pity for them if they did, because it sucks.

She removed her glasses and placed them on the side of the sink in order to splash her face with cool water. She blinked the water from her eyes and let out a huff of air before placing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

Taking a shaky breath Alana took a step away from the sink and picked up her bag. It was time for her to meet Zoe. God, she was nowhere near ready for this.

***

“Alana, hey!” Zoe grinned, she had her car keys in hand and her bass guitar secured to her back.

“Hello, Zoe.” Alana replied, she smiled softly at Zoe.

“We should probably get going, my parents are gonna be bringing Connor home soon and I kind of don’t want to deal with them.”

Alana simply nodded, understanding to an extent and not wanting to bug Zoe but questioning further.

Zoe and Alana headed out of the school and to Zoe’s car. The car ride was quiet, the radio playing softly as Alana stare out the window and Zoe drove. It was a calm kind of silence, albeit slightly awkward, but calm and nice.

Once they finally arrived to the Murphy’s house, Zoe turned the engine off and smiled at Alana.

“This is it!” Zoe made a small gesture to the house sitting just outside the car.

Alana looked at the house and swallowed hard. The house was _big_ . Not like a mansion size, but big enough that Alana couldn’t even imagine what the inside might look like. She always knew that the Murphy’s were well-off but not _this_ well-off.

“It’s...nice!”

“Yeah, I guess. C’mon, let’s go inside and find something to do before we bowl. The others are gonna meet us at the alley.” Zoe said as she opened the car door and got out. Alana followed in suit, walking behind Zoe and into the house.

Zoe hung her bookbag up on a hook in the corridor before turning to Alana, who was looking around the surrounding area with wide eyes.

“Do you want anything to eat? Or drink? We have a little bit of everything, especially since my mom gets on a weird kick every now and then.”

“Oh, sure!”

“Okay, great! Follow me, hun,” Zoe turned and walked briskly to the kitchen, not noticing how Alana’s cheeks had shifted to a slight pink at the word ‘hun’.

The kitchen was...probably the ugliest kitchen Alana has ever seen. Seriously, who paints their kitchen _mustard yellow?_ And the floor’s tiled with a classic black-and-white checkered look. She feels like she walked into a McDonald’s styled diner.

“Your kitchen is-” Alana began.

“Ugly?” Zoe cut off before opening the fridge, “yeah it’s the worst color, Mom says that yellow is the color of happiness and sunshine.” She snorted, “but I don’t think this color of yellow really fits.”

“Not at all,” Alana laughed, she took a seat on one of the stools behind the small kitchen island. Zoe dug around inside the fridge, Alana could see a few of the items inside. _Ostrich eggs_ a carton said. Just. Ostrich eggs.

_Where do these people shop?_ Alana thought quietly to herself.

Alana reached into her pocket for her phone. Glancing up as Zoe got out two cups and a jug of what Alana hoped was orange juice.

***

**Alana’s Totally Fucked**

**_Today_ ** _3:45 PM_

**Alana:** They have ostrich eggs.

**TreeBoy:** excuse me

**Alana:** The Murphy’s have ostrich eggs. Inside of their fridge.

**HackerVoice:** Youre shitting me

**Alana:** I’m going to ask Zoe where they got ostrich eggs. I also feel extremely rude for texting when she’s right in front of me. I’ll be back later.

**HackerVoice:** See you later Alana

**HackerVoice:** If you dont get poisoned

**TreeBoy:** be safe

***

Zoe already poured them their drinks when Alana put her phone away. She picked up the glass and took a sip. It wasn’t orange juice, but it didn’t taste like something she hadn’t drank before.

“Pineapple.” Zoe stated, taking a sip, “it’s literally the best drink.”

Alana nodded and took another sip. Zoe was already rummaging through the cabinets, Alana spotted a bag of seaweed chips and wrinkled her nose.

“Why do you have so many weird things in your kitchen?”

“Mom goes on weird diets. She ate nothing but foods with kale in them for a solid month.”

“That’s quite a lot of kale.” Alana watched as Zoe pulled out bags of chips with languages that she couldn’t understand as the labels.

“It sure was--found it!” Zoe yanked out a bag of cereal marshmallows, a wild grin spread on her face.

“Is that nothing but marshmallows?” Alana furrowed her brows together, out of everything Zoe had pulled out of the cabinet this was the one that surprised her the most. Not necessarily because it was odd, mainly because it looked like the cheapest and simplest thing in the place.

“It _is_!” Zoe nearly squealed, “Connor and I used to get these all the time from our grandma. It was the best,” she laughed a bit before a sad look passed over her face.

Alana wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut. She learned to not bring up Connor around Zoe if she wanted to keep good vibes.

“Anyways,” Zoe continued, “Do you want milk with this because I usually eat it dry.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Alana said, it wasn’t a complete lie, her stomach was in knots.

Zoe shrugged and popped a few into her mouth.

 

***

After a good two hours of beating Zoe at Mario Kart and talking about mundane things the time came for Alana to meet Zoe’s friends. In no way, shape, or form was she ready to meet them and yet she’s sitting in Zoe’s car heading towards the bowling alley. She had already forewarned Zoe of her hatred of germs, thank God she understood.

When they arrived to the bowling alley everyone seemed nice enough. Alana knew most of them from the many, _many,_ clubs she’s associated with. Once they actually began bowling was when Alana began to feel nauseous again.

She had no idea how to bowl. At all. Did she just chuck the ball and hope for the best? What if she sprained her wrist? Is this how Evan feels all the time? If so she hates it.

“Alana, you’re up,” said a tall, pale boy, was his name Henry? She can’t quite remember, she does know that he’s dating the girl named Natalie who plays the piano in the jazz band.

Alana swallowed and stood up, picking up her bowling ball and staring off at the lane. “I don’t know how to bowl.”

“What?”

“I-I don’t know how to bowl…” She felt a cold sweat break out over her brow, why was she getting so nervous about this?

Zoe furrowed her brows and walked over to Alana, “hey, it’s okay! I can teach you. You’ve helped everyone here so much so it should be at least one of our turns.”

“Okay, that sounds...logical.” Alana breathed out, Zoe was _right behind her_ and she was _Super Gay™._ Alana prayed that Zoe would just teach her and be on her jolly way, but no. Nope. God looked down to Alana, grinned, and ripped off his mask to reveal that he’s actually Satan and wants Alana to suffer.

 

Zoe nudged Alana’s left foot forward and helped her situate her hand on the bowling ball.

“Okay so what you do is take a few steps, swing the ball back, and release on the up-swing. Just don’t actually throw it…”

Alana nodded and did as she was told, even with her face beet red, the ball rolled slowly and hit one pin. It was good enough for her. She turned to face the group to see that Zoe was beaming at her.

“That was a good start!”

“It was?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Alana smiled, a feeling of relief washed over her as she sat down. The rest of the night went smoothly and Alana found herself coming to the conclusion that her feeling was more than a simple infatuation. She didn’t know if she should be afraid of that fact or not, but for now everything was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 MONTHS BUT THIS ISN'T DEAD I SWEAR  
> I've been. Super busy I had tech week back in March, and then job shadowing and opening night and just. A lot. I also went to see a show a few weeks ago and had SATS and schoolwork. Sorry for this update being kind of short too omg, when summer comes i'll hopefully beable to update this a bit better? Also I'm working on another DEH fic if ya'll are interested, my pal Mark is helping me along with it (he also gives me ideas for this one n i love him?? so yeah)

**DeathAnarchist**

 

**_Today_ ** _ 4:30 PM _

 

**DeathAnarchist:** Hey.

**DeathAnarchist:** I know ur Online it says that you Are

**TreeBoy:** hi sorry i have no idea who you are

**TreeBoy:** im probably not who youre looking for so 

**TreeBoy:** you should probably just delete me from your friends list lol

**DeathAnarchist:** You’re Evan Right?

**TreeBoy:** i mean yeah my first name is evan but you could be looking for a different evan bc my last name is Hansen 

**TreeBoy:** i probably should not have told you that bc what if youre like a stalker or something ):

**DeathAnarchist:** Chill it’s Me. Connor Murphy

**TreeBoy:** oh 

**DeathAnarchist:** Yeah I Figured I Should Actually Try and Be Your Friend Since You Told My Family We Were Friends.

**TreeBoy:** thats cool i mean yeah id love to be your friend

**TreeBoy:** your pal,,,amigo,,,buddy,,

**DeathAnarchist:** Okay “Buddy” What Do You Want to Talk About

**TreeBoy:** i dont really know maybe books? you like books right?

**DeathAnarchist:** Well Yeah But That isn’t All That I Talk About

**TreeBoy:** right right

**TreeBoy:** dr ugs??

**DeathAnarchist:** What

**TreeBoy:** do you want to talk about drugs,,

**DeathAnarchist:** Jesus Christ

**DeathAnarchist:** I’m Already Regretting This

**DeathAnarchist:** Okay Tree Fucker I’ll Start This Blossoming Friendship Then

**TreeBoy:** did you just call me a tree fucker??

**DeathAnarchist:** I Did. Anyways. Why in the Fuck Do You Like Trees So Much?

**TreeBoy:** i dont know theyre just,,nice? i g uess

**TreeBoy:** like theres symbolism in them and beauty and depth and stories in each tree its great 

**DeathAnarchist:** That’s Kind Of Cool

**TreeBoy:** yeah! i send alana and jared a daily tree pic 

**TreeBoy:** i dont think they really care about them too much but i do it anyways bc i care about them 

**TreeBoy:** and by them i mean jared and alana not that i dont care about the tree pics too

**DeathAnarchist:** You Send Them Daily Tree Pictures? That’s Nice Dude

**TreeBoy:** yeah i g uess? 

**DeathAnarchist:** So Do You Want To Go Hiking Or Something?

**TreeBoy:** what?

**DeathAnarchist:** Hiking

**DeathAnarchist:** Like You Know 

**DeathAnarchist:** Climbing Hills And Shit

**TreeBoy:** sure

**TreeBoy:** i have to go though its getting late

**DeathAnarchist:** Its Only Five?

**TreeBoy:** yes very late i have to go and 

**TreeBoy:** cry

**DeathAnarchist:** What?

**TreeBoy:** okay by e

 

**Alana Is Totally Fucked**

 

**_Today_ ** _ 4:59 PM _

 

**TreeBoy:** [spikey-tree.png]

**TreeBoy:** guys i said id go on a hike with Connor and now i dont know what to do what should i talk about i told him id go cry bc i didnt know what else to say

**HackerVoice:** Chill Acorn

**HackerVoice:** He probably maybe wont kill you

**TreeBoy:** thanks Jared that calmed me down so much why arent you a therapist? (:

**HackerVoice:** Why thank you Evan thats so kind of you to say!

**Alana:** You both snuffed out my study vibes, what’s going on now?

**HackerVoice:** Evans gonna be murdered in the woods

**TreeBoy:** thats only a possibility and not a fact 

**HackerVoice:** I bet my entire allowance that its going to be a fact

**Alana:** Jared, stop being a jerk to Evan.

**HackerVoice:** Im not being a “jerk” im just stating what i think is going to factually happen

**Alana:** What you think is going to happen is based off of how Connor looks, not on who he really is. 

**TreeBoy:** when i talked to him in the hospital he was nice-ish

**Alana:** “ish”?

**TreeBoy:** well yeah he had some

**TreeBoy:** anger issues

**HackerVoice:** -eye emojis-

**Alana:** What did he do, exactly, Evan?

**TreeBoy:** when he started talking about school or his parents he got really upset

**TreeBoy:** and i wanted to help but i didnt know how and 

**TreeBoy:** i just dont know what im going to do if he does that on our hike what if he tries to hurt one of us oh m y god

**Alana:** I’m sure he won’t, if he does you can just call me or even Zoe.

**HackerVoice:** Or me

**HackerVoice:** Your family friend

**TreeBoy:** ill keep all of you in mind

**TreeBoy:** thanks guys

**Alana:** But you know what else you two can talk about? :)

**TreeBoy:** yeah?

**Alana:** You and your terrible white lie and how to fix it.

**TreeBoy:** haha no thank you

**Alana:** Evan! You have to, it won’t get better unless you do.

**TreeBoy:** but Connor said hes fine with it

**HackerVoice:** Connor also hates his parents

**TreeBoy:** well,,

**Alana:** Just, try, okay? Bring it up and get it over with so you can have a clean slate?

**Alana:** It’ll be better for everyone if you do, Evan.

**TreeBoy:** ok

**HackerVoice:** Praise glory hallelujah


End file.
